Chocolate Sundae
by xGermansxRockxMyxSocksx
Summary: Matt has some issues with the chocolate syrup... How does Mello help? Read to find out! EXTREME YAOI! MATTxMELLO!


"Matt, why are you ignoring me?" the chocolate addict complained.

"I'm playing Kingdom Hearts and trying to beat the shadow spirits in Wonderland! Sorry, but I don't want to die!" yelled the game obsessed male.

"Well SORRY that your game is more important! I was gonna tell you something, but nevermind!" Mello yelled at him.

"Okay, I paused the game. Come over here and tell me then," Matt said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Nah, I'm too busy eating this chocolate bar!" he replied, snapping a piece off with his teeth.

"Exactly! Okay, I'm going to make a sundae. You want one?" he asked the chocolate engorged being.

"Nah, I've got chocolate bars!"

Matt rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen, getting out the ice cream, chocolate fudge, cherries, sprinkles, and whipped cream. He loaded it all into a huge bowl, and went back into the living room and sat on the other end of the couch that Mello was sitting on.

Normally he didn't like chocolate sundaes, but this one was especially good. He shoved spoonful after spoonful into his mouth, while Mello just watched him, his eyes wide and scared.

"Ummm… Matt, you're gonna get a really big stomach ache if you eat like that! Trust me! I eat enough chocolate anyways, I should know. The first time I ate a huge amount of chocolate, I had a stomache ache for days to end."

"Pssh, whatever!" Matt said, devouring the rest of the sundae. When he finished, he sat there, stuffed.

"So, you have a stomache ache yet?" Mello asked him, watching him, trying hard not to laugh his ass off.

"Nope! I'm fine! Except the fact that I have some chocolate sauce on my face!" the gamer said, trying to lick it off.

"Th…that sucks," Mello said, staring at the chocolate sauce. He wanted that so badly, he was willing to do anything for it. How he wanted to lick it off… or maybe, just maybe, pour it all over Matt's chest and…"

"Hey! Mello, can you help me wipe this damn chocolate off my face? It's fucking bother me… Damnit, I can't reach it!" Matt said, struggling.

"Uh…huh," Mello said. He crawled over the couch to Matt, and placed his hand underneath Matt's chin, turning his face towards his. He smirked evilly, and pushed his lips against Matt's, sucking the rich and creamy chocolate sauce off the man's lips. He was surprised to feel him kissing back.

He pushed the agreeing male down to the couch, running his hand up his chest to run his fingers through his hair. He pulled off the goggles, revealing the luring, sexy eyes that were on Matt's face, unseen to anyone before. He pulled off Matt's striped red and black shirt, staring at the chest before him. He pulled his own vest off, and laid his chest against matt's, the warm contact sending shivers down both males' bodies.

"Me…Mello..," Matt moaned as he felt the man's tongue running up and down his chest. He smirked as he heard the moaning. Mello grabbed the chocolate syrup and opened the cap, looking at the man beneath him. Matt bit his lip as he felt the cold, smooth substance run down his chest and stomache. A low groan escaped his mouth as he felt Mello licking up all the syrup.

"Nnn, Matt, you taste so good," he said, kissing Matt once more, their tongues lingering. Matt noticed a small bulge in Mello's leather pants, so he reached up and unbuttoned and unzipped them, pushing them down to his ankles, and Mello kicked them off. He saw the bulge better through his boxerws now, the leather pants weren't holding it back now.

He pulled the boxers down, revealing the full erection before him. He reached up and grasped the shaft in his hand, looking up at Mello's reaction. A low growl escaped the blodne's throat, and he leaned down and bit Matt's chest, nipping at the tender skin. Matt gasped and began to slowly pump Mello's cock, moans echoing off the walls.

Mello unbuttoned Matt's pants, pulling them off and throwing them on the ground behind the couch, along with the red-head's boxers. He reached down and began to pump Matt slowly, in unison with Matt's pumping. The males were both moaning, growling, and panting each time a flow of pleasure shivered down their spines.

"Hurry, get on your stomache!" Mello growled at Matt. Matt quickly flipped over and Mello pulled him up on his hands and knees. Matt gasped and arched up as he felt Mello's cold finger inside of him. Mello inserted one more, then another, stretching him.

"Oh god Mello, just fuck me already!" Matt growled, pushing back against Mello's fingers. Mello grasped Matt's hips forcefully, and pushed into him hard, causing Matt to screech in pain. He began to thrust faster, hitting Matt's prostate, both of them grunting.

Matt felt Mello's cum inside of him, which made him cum too, and they both collapsed, breathing heavily.

"Let… no one find out about this, deal?" Mello said, panting heavily.

"Agreed… There's just one problem that we haven't face…" he said, biting his lip.

"And what would… that be?" the chocolate addict asked.

"What're we gonna do about the new stain on the couch?"


End file.
